1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a frame section for a switching cabinet, and to a switching cabinet using the frame section of this type.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical switching cabinet includes a cuboid rack. The rack consists of several frame sections. The frame sections each have a closed cross-section, resulting in high manufacturing cost and heavy switching cabinets.
What is needed, therefore, is a frame section which overcomes the above-mentioned limitations, and a switching cabinet using the frame section of this type.